The Huntress Is Now The Prey
by wheels111
Summary: Huntress is kidnapped it’s up to Question and the Bat clan to get her back.


A man wearing a blue fedora a blue trench coat a pair of blue pants an yellow shirt and a black neck tie and gloves was walking calmly towards a dockside warehouse, his hair was dark. The only rely distinguishing characteristic was the fact that he did not have a face. He only seemed to have flesh with no eyes nose or mouth. He was the Question. He ducked into an alley ahead of him where two gunmen He found a length of pipe. He picked it up He snuck up behind the two gunmen who were discussing greyhound racing. Question clubbed each one of them over the head. Question turned and skulked inside dropping the pipe as he went. The building was on a pier in Gotham city. He was there for one reason and one reason only, his girlfriend Helena Bertinelli better known as Huntress had been abducted by the ruthless head of the Gotham branch of the Rosettie Mafia family. He dealt mainly in slave trafficking from Korea and China as well as narcotics and weapons. He was a true criminal renaissance man. Huntress had asked for Question help in bringing him to justice. His name was Mario Rosettie. He was a mountain of muscle. Who relied on his size and his trademark 357 Magnum to gain respect from his underlings and his intelligence and cunning to gain respect from his superiors. The warehouse was dank dark and full of large metal crates they where piled on top of each other and chained together. Question was looking around he noticed that the room was devoid of human life. He had beaten an informant to acquire the information that stated the Rosettie was personally over seeing a weapons drop of Israeli assault rifles. He came upon something very odd a TV VCR combo was on a table next to a metal tube with weirs and a LCD screen The TV came to life as Question pressed the power button as was indicated by a note on the screen. The face of Mario Rosettie was shown he had dark hair and eyes and he was wearing a grey suit.

"Hello Question. My associate Mr. Ragoza is still in taking Slim Fast shakes through a straw. I have been made aware by several of my less refined underworld contacts that you are very, shall we say involved with Huntress. I have not yet availed my self of the pleasure of unmasking her. I plan to auction that off too the highest bidder. You two have been a rather constant thorn in the side of many of my relatives and business partners as of late. Mario looked almost sorry as he said. I'm only sorry that you will mot be around long enough to see the event. The LCD screen on the metal tube came to life reveling that the tube was in fact a large bomb.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning." Question said as he scrambled to the top of a pile of crates that was against the back wall. As the counter reached zero Question through himself through the window and landed in the heavily polluted water of the Gotham water front. As her emerged he saw that the building was engulfed in flames. "I need to get some help. I think I know just how to get it." Question had dragged himself from the bay. He found his car which was stashed in an alley. He started the engine a drove haphazardly toward Huntress's apartment. After removing his costume and changing into a sweet shirt a blue jeans in the back seat Vic Sage walked up to the door leading into Helena's apartment. It had a large living room. The furniture was large and over stuffed the wall where white. The balcony offered semi covert access via a grapple. Question was not interested in the aesthetics of the room. He jogged immediately to Helena's bed room. He stopped inside the door as he saw the bed covers where still rumpled from there earlier carnal activity. "I'll get you back baby. I swear it." Vic ran over through open the closet. He found what he was looking for an extra one of Helena's answer to the utility belt. He took the belt with him as he climber back in the car. He ducked the car into an alley across from Gotham City PD headquarters. He had made a stop at a hardware store on the way as well as a sporting goods store. He needed a duffle bag a chain and a padlock. He changed into the Question once again and dashed to the side of the imposing police building. He fired the grapple he had burrowed form Helena's belt. He had stuffed several items in the numerous pockets of his custom coat. He scaled up the side wall with the duffle bag over his shoulder. When he reached the top he set to work. He chained and locked the door so no ambitious cops would bother him until he had. Next he turned his attention to his objective. The famous Bat Signal. With the league relocating down to a planet side base of operations the communications network was inoperable. He found that the activation switch for the large spot light was inside a locked metal box. Question drew a Lock pick form his coat. He had learned to break basic locks from Helena. He opened the lock with some effort. He was having a lot of trouble concentrating he was worried about Helena. He also felt guilty for not being able to help her avoid capture. He pushed those thoughts away; guilt was not going to help Helena. Question flipped the switch and the large spot light came on shining a huge image of a bat in the night sky. Question slumped against the ledge as he sat and waited. His mind wandered to a happy memory he did not have many but Helena was helping to add to them every time they where around each other. He had moved in with her so he could recover both physically and physiologically form his time spent in captivity at Cadmus head quarters. He was sleeping on the Futon in her living room. He had severe bruisers and a cracked rib form being clocked by Luthor. He also had severe electrical burns. The worse part was the nightmares. The future where Lex Luthor was president and the Super hero population went rouge had been averted but that did not stop the images that had been piped in to his head form rearing their ugly head. He had fallen asleep and almost instantly he saw Luthor level a pump action shotgun at the head of a beaten and batted Flash followed by Superman using his heat vision to incinerate all of Washington DC. He had been sweating and writhing on the couch when he was awoken by Helena planting soft touches to his face. He awoke and shot bolt upright wincing has the movement aggravated his burns and fracture. Helena made him a mug of Coco and curdled up next to him he slept like a baby. No one had ever been that kind to him. She made him forget about Girl scouts and crop circles and topical fluoride and spy satellites when she was around. He was woken from his review by the sound of four people landing on the roof. There where none other then the bat clan Batman, Nightwing, Robin and lastly Batgirl.

"Question what is the meaning of all this?" Batman demanded giving the Question one of his trademark glares. Question stood and dusted himself off.

"Nice to see you too Bats, the long and short of it is that Huntress has been kidnapped and I need your help getting her back." Question said as he adjusted his gloves. Batgirl was looking at him sympathetically Nigtwing was scowling just like Batman Robin stood with an excited expression on his face; he obviously got a kick out of his job. The sounds of cops slamming a battering ram into the door were now perceptible.

"I'd better go call them off before they hurt themselves. Robin said as he went to go unlock the pad lock with the key Question tossed to him. "We'll discuss the details at the Bat cave. Batman said evenly Robin explained every thing to the three uniformed officers. He returned to the group after the cops left. Nightwing carried Question down. Robin and Batman took the Bat mobile Nightwing drove his motor cycle Batgirl drove a blindfolded Question's 1969 Charger. Question was again left to his thoughts as they drove in silence. Another happy memory surfaced this time it was there date from right after He and Helena had absconded with the information on Cadmus from Luthor's network. They had gone on a date they had changed in to street clothes at his apartment in Hub city. He was wring sneakers a pair of Jeans and a black polo shirt. Helena had chosen to wear a short denim skirt and a white peasant top with calf high leather boots, they went to dinner at a great Japanese restaurant he knew he had spent some time training in Asia so he developed a taste for the food. After which they went to a movie. They saw Stealth. They in reality had spent more time making out then watching the movie. Helena was shall we say more often then not the initiator of physical contact. She twisted in her seat and kissed just behind his right ear, his on weak point They where kissing fervently before being interrupted by a theater employee who needed to sweep up after the show. He was a tall red haired kid. He flashed Vic a thumbs up as they hurried out of the theater.

"You really care for her don't you?" Batgirl said shocking Question back to reality.

"What makes you say that?" Question asked

"Simple, most people in there right mind would not risk pissing off Batman." Batgirl said with a self satisfied smile.

"If you ask Wildcat I'm and I quote 'a nut job'" Question said self effacingly. "She's at the top of a very short list of people who have ever been nice to me. She makes me see that there is actually good in this world. When you do this kind of work all you ever seem to run in to are drug dealers, pimps and so on and so forth." Question said with a depressed sigh.

"That's why the world needs people like us to tip the balance." Batgirl said "We'll help save her, Batman may be a hard ass but he won't let a criminal kill anyone if he has a say in the matter. Besides he's been itching for a chance to come down on Rosettie." Batgirl said as the car went off the road and down a wooded path trough the access port in to the Bat Cave Question was helped form the car and ushered into a chair. His blind fold was removed and he was greeted by the site of a balding white harried man wearing a black suit.

"Good evening sir. Can I offer you a beverage?" The man asked in a pleasant and decidedly English accent.

"Who in the hell as you?" Question asked with shock in his voice. "Batman has a butler; this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Question though to himself

"Alfred Pennyworth, sir about that drink." Alfred answered.

"Scotch if you got it the older the better." Question answered he was frazzled and need to mellow himself slightly,

"Very good sir, Would you like that on the rocks." Alfred asked. Question nodded. Alfred left to go retrieve the drink. Question locked around the cave. The famous Bat computer sat across the room from him. It was actually two Cray mainframes housed in a custom casing. There where also several mementoes from some of Batman's case spread through out the cave, a giant penny, an animatronic dinosaur, a huge Joker card and many other strange curious. There was also high-end medical equipment, a full chemistry lab training equipment and also a vehicle repair bay that would have made every motor head on the face of the earth green with envy.

"Nice digs Bat's if you can get past the smell of rodent manure," Questions said.

"You get to the point where you don't even notice it." Robin sad as he leaned against the wall next to Question. Robin was about 5'1" He shirt was red with a black and yellow R on it. He wore red tights Black boots, cape, gloves and mask. He was also wearing the requisite utility belt. He hair was swimming in gel. Nigtwing had taken up a position on Question's other side. He was slightly taller then Robin He costume was one black garment His hair was long and dark and reached his shoulders it was held in a pony tail. He had a slim mask with points on the end and a blue Phoenix symbol. He stood on Question's other side leaning on the stair case. Batgirl had taken up a position on the stair case above him. .She was slim and trim. She had red hair that spilled out the back of her mask her eyes where blue. Her suit was like Batman's except the color scheme differed and cape was shorter as were the ears on her cowl. Batman stood before Question. He was a good four inches taller and a lot more built. The bat clan had surrounded him as a defensive measure. "Aren't you being a little paranoid, Bats I asked for your help?" Question asked.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Batman retorted. "Now what happened to Huntress?" Batman said leaning forward slightly. Question launched into the story of her abduction. He had been watching Roesettie's Crew from the street while Huntress used her finely honed infiltration skills to sneak in to the ship yard where Rosettie was signing off on a huge drug shipment. She used a micro digital camera to take pictures of the deal, which would be used by DA's office as evidence to nail all those participating. Unfortunately Rosettie had expected one of Gothum's plethora of crime fighters to show up so he had former black ops members in waiting Question had seen them rush Huntress and incapacitate her with new model Stun guns. By the time Question had gotten to her last position. She had been taken away in the trunk of Rossettie's Town car. Leaving several goons armed with knives and crow bars to deal with any back up. He did not to use guns unless absolutely necessary do to the ballistic evidence. After Question dispatched the thugs he had found the memory card for the camera hidden behind an air-conditioning unit. He had spent two days tracking leads until he was nearly blown up. He also explained about the auction for Huntress's identity. As he finished the story he drew the memory card from his coat and handed it to Robin who immediately placed it in a slot on the Bat computer to inspect the data contained there in. "Looks like quality stuff boss, we give this to the right people and Roesettie goes bye-bye for a long time. Robin said stressing the word long for empathies, as he scrolled through the pictures. Batman walked over to look over Robin's shoulder. Bat girl hopped to the floor to allow Alfred to pass into the cave. He handed Question a glass of liquid with three ice cubes in it. Question reached into his coat and pulled out the aerosol can with the compound that removed his mask after spraying some on his face his hair became red and he peeled the mask away. He took a long swig of the alcohol and relished in the feel as it burned its way down his throat. The Scotch tasted like it was older then he was. He finished it in one more swig. He was exhausted but time was off the essence. He replaced his mask.

"We need to know where Huntress is being held. I have a very good idea where we can get that information." Said Batman, with something approaching mirth in his voice.

"Ice Berg Lounge." Nightwing said knowingly Batman nodded slowly. Question and Batman walked towards the Bat Mobile Nightwing was going to follow on his motorcycle. Robin and Batgirl where staying behind to cross check FAA information with GCPD's database of known organized crime figures. Batman and Question rode in total silence. Question was again adjusting his gloves it was his one minor nervous tick. They parked in the alley next to the building. Batman, Nightwing, and Question walked to the side service entrance which was not surprisingly locked. Batman made short work of the lock and lead the way inside the Iceberg lounge is as its name implies is a high end Dinner club with an arctic theme. Every thing is covered in false ice. The biggest attraction in the glacier which floats in the center of the establishment. It is home to several seals and other arctic life. The tables are arranged on three rigs that rise towards the ceiling and there is also a stage. The establishment's proprietor Oswald Cobblepot better know as the Penguin sat at one of the tables enjoying Caviar and Champagne

"Gentlemen I am assuming this is not a social call?" Penguin was wearing a white shirts, black suit, tie and shoes. He also had a monocle. Question dashed forward and garbed a hold of him he pinned him to one of the support columns for the upper levels.

"Mario Rosettie, what do you know, I am very short on patience right now." Question said with and edge of hysteria in his voice.

"I am well aware of Huntress's plight, as such I knew you would be coming too me even though I have stated on numerous occasions that I am now an honest businessman. Penguin whistled loudly. Six large men entered the room. There where all over six feet they all wore sweat shirts and jeans and steal toed boots they where professional muscle. One of them grabbed question and tossed into a near by table. His shirt was black his head was shaved and he had a facial scar on his left cheek. Question landed on a table which buckled. He rolled to his feet he was unhurt he had managed to slow his fall. His assailant and one of his friends tried to rush Question. Question quickly grabbed a chair and swung it in a wide horizontal arc catching both men flush in the jaw. The one who originally attacked Question was knocked out. His friend a large Black man with dreadlocks was still standing however the chair had shattered before it made contact with him. He dropped into a boxing stance. He threw a right hook to Question's head. Question ducked and executed a Shoot or as it was more commonly known a leg tackle. He grabbed the man behind knees and pushed him the ground. Question then caught the man's right arm between his legs after he had twisted so that he was parallel to the man. and grabbing the man's hand in both of his he hauled down with all his strength shattering the man's elbow. He howled in pain Question rose to his feet as man hauled himself up "Persistent aren't we?" Question quipped as the man tried to strike with his good arm. Question ducked again this time he reached up and interlaced his fingers behind the man's neck pulled down with his arms and brought up his right knee up in the mans chin wiping his head back and knocking him out he hit the floor with a thud. Question was surprised to see the first man was stating to stir. He walked over dropped into a half kneel and delivered an elbow strike to the solar plexus. The man was out. He looked over to see how the others where fairing. Penguin had taken cover under a table. Nightwing had just delivered a crescent kick to one of the assailants. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His head snapped to the side Nitghtwing finished the fight with a shoulder throw. The man landed on top of a table. Batman had already taken out two of the thugs with bolas. The last man ran screaming form the building. After Batman hauled Penguin out from under the table he was more then happy to give them all the information they where after. Rosseittie had already contacted numerous bidders, they where meeting in two days in Westchester New York at a large mansion he would arrive the day before the action. Huntress we being held in a basement room designed especially foe the purpose of prisoner housing. There where many armed guards, security crammers, and a pressure sensitive floor. Penguin did not known any thing else. The three heroes, with Question once again blind folded returned to the Bat Cave. As they dismounted form the vehicles Question looked at the two men his expression if it where viable would haven been one of remorse "I'm sorry, If you want me to leave this alone, I can be back in Hub City by morning." Question said rubbing his neck it was sore from landing on the table.

"The same thing would have happened even of you let me take the lead." Batman said with a flat tone. "Further more most of the League is off either on vacation, building the new embassy, or helping rebuild that town the Binary Fusion Generator decimated. So we need help to take on a force that big and your it. So pull your self together go upstairs eat some thing to eat and get some sleep. Your luggage has already been moved from Helena's apartment. Batgirl had gone over there a gotten his suit case from the closest while we where out." Batman said.

"How did Batgirl get in? I locked the door and dead bolted it." Question asked.

"You left the French doors on to the balcony open." Batgirl answered.

"God damn it, I'm making rookie mistakes all over the place lately." Question said Nightwing came up on his left and Robin on his right. They lead him up the stairs. When he reached the top is suddenly dawned on him that he was in Wayne Manor meaning the Batman was Bruce Wayne. He had tried to discover the identities of his teammates but had not had time thanks to his research on Cadmus.

"If Batman's Bruce Wayne then who are you two?" Question asked.

"I'm Tim Drake." Robin said

"Dick Grayson." Nightwing said. They had placed Question in the living room on the big couch it was close to one in the morning. So Nightwing offered to make him a turkey sandwich, Question hand not eaten since yesterday, so he accepted happily. Nightwing headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Tim you got any Aspirin or Tylenol or some thing in this place. My neck's killing me." Question said. Tim went up stairs and returned with a pair of Advil Liquid Gels. Nightwing had brought him his sandwich a side of potato chips and a tall glass of water. After he ate and took the pills Question was lead up stairs to guest room. He striped down to his boxers and crawled in to the large bed. He promptly fell asleep. He had not been this tiered since he had to decrypt those three terabytes of data form Luthor. He fell in a deep sleep. He slept for a few hours before he was racked by a nightmare, He saw Helena being tortured and beaten. He tried to get to her but the more he ran the further away she got

"Q, help me please!!" Helena screamed as Mario Rossestie drew his gargantuan revolver and fired. Helena's head lulled to the side and she died. Question sat bolt upright and let out a primal scream which equal parts fear, rage and abject pain. Bruce wearing black sweet pants and Tim Drake who was wearing blue pajamas burst in to the room.

Question what is the matter?" Tim asked He had swept the room it was clear, but Question was pale, he was breathing hard and he looked like he was going to vomit. "Nightmare." Was all he could force out of his constricted wind pipe. He bolted out of bed and hunched over the trash can. He gave one big retch and vomited in the trash can. He stood up and wiped his mouth with a tissue form the night stand. By this time Alfred had arrived. He was wearing a black bathrobe.

"Is every thing all right Master Bruce?" Alfred asked Tim was helping Question sit on the edge of the bed with his head between his knees.

"Fine Alfred, just get one of the sedative tablets from the medicine cabinet. Alfred turned on his heals and left to retrieve the pill. Batman looked at Question with some measure of respect and understanding. Bruce could not count the number of times he had roused by the recurrent dreams of his parent's murder. Question was seeing the most horrible thought his sub conscious could produce. Batman walked towards Question and put his hand on Question shoulder, "We're leaving form New York via private jet first thing we'll get her back I swear it." Question looked up at Batman he was still pale but his eyes where smoldering with a fire of resolve. Alfred gave him one of the mild sedatives he slept soundly until being awoken for breakfast. After every one had consumed copious amounts of waffles Batman Nightwing Robin Batgirl and Question all dressed in civilian clothes flew into New York it was a short flight but it saved time and was befitting to Bruce's public persona of rich Playboy/fop. As they disembarked at LaGuardia they took a limo to a small country house Bruce had rented for the purposes of base. They unpacked and had lunch which was sandwiches which consisted of the contents of a cold cut platter from a locale deli. They where going to move on Rosettie that night he had arrived and so had the bidders. Robin had been working diligently He had hacked in Rosettie's security company's blue print archives He had determined that the electronic locks the lead down to the prisoner area where controlled form a guard house. The floor sensors had separate power and control from a keypad located on the door frame of the main entrance. Question was sitting cross legged on the bed in a state of deep meditation. Another of the things he picked up in his time in Asia. Nightwing was his room mate he entered wearing a black tee shirt blue jeans and sneakers, "Sorry to bother you but Batman wants us to move out in an hour. Nightwing said Question looked at him, "Do you have any one you care about who's ever been in a position like this?" Question asked. "Yeah, I do my girlfriend Kori. she is Starfire of the titans; she's in Key West on a modeling shoot right now. I've been in Gothum helping Batman, between Cadums and the recent rash of escapes for Arkum He' been stretched to thin. Any way, Star was hurt by this Villain named Slade. He tried to make me his apprentice a few years back, He used Nano-machines to coerce me in to doing what he wanted, my friends where able to break his hold on me, but not before I saw what those probes did the pain was intense. We are actually thinking of getting married, much to Batman's vexation" Nightwing added with a chuckle Question had begun changing He was dressed just as Nightwing was fastening his belt and affixed his mask. The others where already assembled and operational. Batman had gotten this house with in walking distance of Rossettie's mansion. So they simply ran there. There stratagem was to break in get Huntress and let the state police handle everything form there they where on alert and awaiting Batman's signal there were probably several contingency plans in place as well Batman was not one to leave any thing to chance.

The house was massive. It was all granite with a flat roof, tennis courts and a swimming pool. The whole expansive property was surrounded by a wall with a wrought iron gate. There was large white tent where the action was being conducted. Batgirl and Robin where to take out the guards in the security center to the right of the house, while Batman, Nightwing and Question retrieved Huntress. Batgirl leapt over the wall with robin right behind her there burst in the room. The two guards where wearing black suits, they each drew a fifty caliber desert eagle from a shoulder rig and pointed it at the heroes. They where disarmed by two well placed Batarangs. And then the guard where knocked uncurious with expert precision. Robin slid in a chair in front of the security counsel which was attached to a wall full of monitors. Firstly Robin disarmed the alarm system and established a communication blackout between the security inside the house. The radios all ran through the security control center. Robin gave Batman and the other to signal. Sat back in the chair and watched the monitors Batgirl was working on tying up the two men and accessing the Prisoner level Security cameras to check on Huntress's condition. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the sight before her. Huntress was chained to a metal chair in the center of large metal cage. There where three men watching all armed with what locked like Mossberg twelve gauge shotguns. She was shocked to see how beaten a battered Huntress locked. She was bruised all over her eyes where swollen shut her bottom lip was split. She looked to be out cold. One of the men got up from his chair which was situated around a card table in front of the cage he opened the door with the keypad he walked inside and backhanded Huntress. Batgirl noticed he was tall wearing a blue shirt and white pants with black sneakers. She tapped the ear piece that served as the group's communications medium "Batgirl to retrieval team, I've located the target, appears to have sustained damage. Three hostiles all armed. Security on that level can not be bypassesed although the floor has been deactivated to allow for the guards. Do you copy?

"We copy Batgirl, anything else?" Batman asked.

"Yeah somebody give the guy in the blue shirt one for me." Batgirl said with a decided edge to her normally up beat voice.

"I'd be delighted." Question said cracking his knuckles sneering under his mask Batman and Nightwing leapt over the wall Question had to jump up grab the edge and swing his legs over. He landed between the two heroes. They ran towards the house jumping over the large rose buses near the side of the house they ran around to the back of the house and entered through the kitchen entrance the made there way down an darkened hall following a map of the house they had memorized after stealing it from the public records database. There was fine tables and chairs in the kitchen with high quality appliances pots pans hanging from a rack over the central island. The three men dashed to the Foyer it was large with a high ceiling from which hung a chandler, there was the front door which was oak it had been stained. There was a grad stair case and a small door to the left of it led down to the Prisoner area. Nightwing picked the lock. And led they way down stairs when he reached the bottom he froze.

"There's an laser beam trip wire system rigged up down here, give me the spray." Nightwing said Batman handed him a small aerosol can from his belt. Nightwing sprayed the contents until tow red beams where visible. There where two beams spread across the bottom step Nightwing steeped over them with the other right following him. The prison area was grey cement with florescent lights. The three men where standing in a long hall with steel doors lining the hall way. "Which way do we go?" Question asked.

"Third door on the right." Batman said form his position kneeling on the floor.

"How do you know that?" Question asked. Batman held up his fingertips there was blood on them it was still reasonability fresh. Batman took a tube connected to video screen from his belt. It was a fiber optic scope like those employed by Special Forces teams' during entry in to hostile areas. He slid the tube under the door the screen showed that the man portion of the room was around a corner the men appeared to be playing Gin Rummy with there shotguns with in easy reach. This lock was electronic so Batman peeled the cover plate off the key pad taking a slim black cylinder from his belt there where tow metal prongs extending from it. He placed the prongs against a cluster of weirs, he pressed a button and a small electric charge fried the weirs. The door swung open. Batman went through first, followed by Question and Nightwing. Batman pressed him self in a crouch against the wall and peered around the corner. Nightwing and Question had assumed similar position to Batman's left. Batman took three black spheres from his belt he rolled them in the room. One of then men looked down as one of the spheres struck his foot. He picked it up and looked at it "Hey guys what the hell is this thing." He asked his two cohorts shrugged. Suddenly the spheres exploded releasing a white flash of heated white phosphorus and a loud crack like thunder. The spheres where next generation flash bangs. Question was the first around the corner. He was pleased to see that one of them men had thrown himself down to the floor and had escaped the grenades effects. He was the man in the blue shirt. He had managed to grab his shotgun on the way down to the floor. He was in a half kneel with his gun pointed at Question. Hew chambered a round and was about to fire when out of no where a Baterrang jammed the barrel. The man stood and was shocked to see Nightwing and Batman standing next to Question. "You two get Huntress out of that cage I'll handle tall dark and ugly. Nightwing stepped back and leaned on the wall with his arms folded. Batman dashed over and started to open the cages lock the man was tall with broad shoulders green eyes and a shaved head. He dropped the gun and rushed Question. Question turned and stuck out his right leg tripping the man as he ran past he tripped and slammed his face in to the cement wall. He staggered to his feet and turned his nose was bloodied and broken. He roared and tried to hit Question with a right cross, Question grabbed his arm and throw him over his hip. Batman was still working at the lock. It was very advanced. The man was on his feet once again. "Bored now good bye" Question said as he hit the man with a high spin kick to the head, He teetered and fell on his back.

"Nice one Question." Nightwing said nodding in approval. Question had not heard him he had just noticed how beaten Helena was. Her breathing was shallow closer inspection after Batman freed her reveled that she had track marks on her arms from being given sedatives via hypodermic needles. . Question picked her up in arms after she had been unchained. Her head turned toward him.

"Q is that you? I can't see." She whispered.

"You where expecting someone else." Question quipped.

"You shouldn't have come for me." Helena said coughing up blood.

"Don't try to talk; besides I seem to remember saying the same thing to you not to long ago. Question said as he carried Helena out of the room and up the stairs, Batman and Nightwing close behind. Question made his way in to the main house and stopped. "Oh shit." Question said as Batman and Nightwing joined him on the landing. The hulking form Mario Rosettie, standing before them with his Magnum drawn. He was wearing a white suit with a black tie and black Italian loafers. There was a man with an Uzi wearing a black suit in either side of him. "Good evening gentlemen, thank you for joining us. Batman, Nightwing, several of our bidders is from Gothum, I'm sure they'd pay handsomely for your masks." Rosettie said.

"I'm sure they would, however, There is one major flaw in your plan. Rosetttie turned just as his two henchmen fell to the floor, with Batgirl and Robin standing in their place. The both elbowed Rosettie he dropped his gun and staggered backwards. "Sorry we couldn't warn you but the signal must have been blocked by the concrete. Robin said as he kicked the magnum away. Batman nodded and with the other behind him made his way to the kitchen. Rosettie was just getting his wind back. He barked into a Walkie-talkie. The heroes where outside of the house and where met by a wall of Gunmen, "I've known you for a long time and I know you planned for this." Nightwing said. "That I did, I had to call in a favor or two though. He tapped his ear. "Lantern if you would." suddenly the men where encased in a green bubble, with Jon Stewart floating above them. The state police had sent in the chopper backup to arrest the others. "Great now how about a ride to a hospital." Question said. "Already covered." Batman said. "Diana six for transport." Batman said again tapping his ear. In a flash of blue light they where standing in a Javelin, with Wonder Woman as the pilot. "Damn you do plan for everything don't you?" Question said. "It's what I do." Batman said taking a seat next to Wonder Woman.

"Remember you owe me, for cutting my vacation short Bruce." Wonder Woman said smiling seductively. "I know I'll meet you in Paris one week from Friday." Batman said.

"And?" Dianna asked with an edge to her deep voice.

"I won't use work to get out of it unless the world is going to end." Batman amended holding up his hands. "Not to interrupt you nauseating display of flirtation but Huntress could use a doctor some time in the very near future." Question said form his seat. "We're taking her to a friend of mine, Dr. Leslie Tomlinson. We can trust here she knows who I am. They where transported in to the Batcave. Where a women in a black skirt pink blouse and black high heals. Question put Helena on a gurney. He sat by her side. Nightwing changed into street clothes. He went in the living and Batgirl had change in her street clothes. She had already left. Nightwing was greeted by the sight of an orange skinned 6'4" vision of loveliness. She was wearing denim cut offs which made no secret of her gorgeous legs. She was wearing sandals. And a tube top that left most of her toned midsection reveled along with a goodly amount her gorgeous bust line.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked her green pupil less eyes shinning and her long red hair hanging down to her thighs.

"Ahh yes." Dick said as he regained the capacity for lucid thought. "I thought you where on location for another week. Dick stammered as she sauntered closer to him puckering her kissable lips. "I got off early." Kory said as she rapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, he eagerly reciprocated. Tim walked in to the room on his way to bed he looked over his shoulder and said, "Get a room, man."

"You know kid that's the best idea you have had in weeks." Dick said as he gathered his luggage which was already packed and waiting thanks to the ever ready Alfred. The two lovers where taking a cab to the airport and then to a cabin a Colorado.

Weeks past and finally Helena had healed. They had moved to her apartment .Thanks in no small part to Vic's constant care giving. He had gone to the grocery store. Helen had changed in to an electric blue teddy. Over which she wore a white bath robe. When Vic returned he asked "What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's skip dinner and go straight to desert." Helen responded removing her robe and dropping it to the floor. Vic dropped the groceries on the kitchen table and followed her with his eyes as she went in to the bedroom and tossed the Teddy out the door.

"Life is good." Vic said as he followed closing the door with his foot.


End file.
